Forefathers
by Nafa-tali
Summary: 4 years afer the Curse of Flint, strange things start to happen as the once dead star Pelusa re-awakens. A Jim x Dolphy fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes in the night, I see her dreams. Creatures from the abyss that come up to haunt her in her sleep. Phantoms of darkness that flash before her eyes... with claws of a monster and the fangs of a tiger... and then she would wake, jumping upright, crying out and gasping for the air that didn't seem to want to trail into her lungs.

It was never always this way. The dreams I mean. She didn't always have them. They started a few months ago, the same time that the once dead Pelusa star was brought back to life.

And then there was the mark. Glinting a gentle, silver blue on the sweat of her forehead. Only showing itself once the terrors of the night had passed or in the warm embraces of a passionate evening.

This night seemed no different as with the coming of the new moon her whimpers and cries for help began.

I snapped awake in the moonlight, urging her from her dreams.

"Dolphy! Wake up. It's just a dream."

The woman burst upright, blankets flying in every direction, her eyes wide with delirium.

"Dolphy! Settle down!"

I grabbed at her arms, pulling her into me and forcing our eyes to meet. But she struggled, fighting me. Her cries for help now becoming a desperate scream.

"Susan Hawkins!" my own voice bellowed off the walls of the room, immediately snapping her from her delirium.

"It's ok. It was just another dream."

A reassuring hand cupped her chin and cheek, she let herself fall into my arms and there I held her until she settled.

"They're getting worse. I don't know what it is." She shivered, bitterly cold. "But something is happening..."

I guided her back under the blankets careful not to let her go.

And together we drifted off again, only to await the next full moon...

----

The sun began its decent over a chilly, winter afternoon. It seemed a day not unlike any other as we walked the markets, lazily browsing its stalls in search of little things of interest. Clumps of snow lined the sidewalk and the combined aromas of pastries and hot soups permeated through the air, making my stomach grumble.

Having completely forgotten about the trauma from the night before, I watched Dolphy wriggling a finger at the brightly coloured fish that swam around in a bowl.

"Jim." She pointed. "Look."

She moved her finger along the bowl, the little fish taking chase, its tiny jaws nipping at the glass.

"It thinks it's a worm."

We chuckled and played around for a bit until the stall keeper shoed us away. After that we just wondered around, killing time until we had to meet our dinner appointment.

"What a perfect day." Dolphy sighed, taking my arm as we walked.

By now the sun was beginning to fall behind the old, stone buildings that made up the town, setting the sky on fire with a brilliant array of reds and oranges.  
It would have been the perfect evening for a solar surf, but we already had somewhere to be.

"Sooo, tomorrow hey. I can't believe it has already been a year, Jim."

I glanced down at the two pools of green that watched me. She grinned, biting her lip, taking on a look of innocence.

"You can wait one more day." I said, attempting to keep a straight face.

"Awww, Jim! Please, just give me a clue."

I had to chuckle, fighting myself from giving in to those big, round eyes and the long eyelashes that fluttered in the evening light.

"It wouldn't be a surprise, if I told you," I cooed.

"Pleeeease!"

"Nope."

"Jim!"

"Nope!"

She was prodding me now, digging her fingers into my side.

"Oww! Dolphy!" I gave a yelp as she found the spot that always made me jump.  
And she giggled, going in for another attack.

I quickly scooted out of the way, taking refuge behind a lamp post. And she came after me. But I grabbed her scarf, unravelling it and tearing off down the street with it.

"Hey!" she yelled, coming after me, her mind now bent on revenge.

She went right for the snow bank, scooping up a hand full of snow. She took the time to neatly pack it into a ball then she turned and aimed, only to finder self face to face with a snowball twice the size of hers.

I held the snowball, clumps of it dripping from my gloves.

It was a standoff.

Her lip curled, an eyebrow rising.

She'd never been one to admit defeat. But on this occasion, given the fact that we were already running late for our dinner appointment she was the first to declare a truce.

Putting up her hands, she dropped the snowball and once I had assessed that it was safe, I did likewise.

I gave her back her scarf, gently wrapping it safely on her neck. I didn't even comprehend the hand that came up over my shoulders. The fingers that curled around the collar of my coat or the hidden snowball that suddenly found itself lodged down my shirt!

"Arrrhhh!!" I gave a yell, feeling the freezing, wetness make its way down my back.

I jumped around, desperate for it not to touch me, casting an evil glance at the woman who dared to take me on.

"Ok." Now it was my turn for my lip to curl. "This means war, you know."

I quickly grabbed a fist full of snow, throwing it in her direction but she was already tearing off down the street, her laughter rolling off the stone buildings.

Needless to say, we made it to dinner wet and breathless from the constant running.

The door to the Doppler's house opened and the small face gingerly peered out into the cold evening.

"Let us in," my teeth chattered as I spoke. I was freezing!

"Jim!" I barely had the chance to step into the door before I found myself mobbed by a hoard of cubs. Tackling me to the floor, I was powerless to stop them as they pulled at my hair and smothered me in hugs and kisses.

"Now, now, children. What did we talk to you about when we have visitors?"

They where interceded by Dilbert who came trotting to my aid, clapping his hands together he sent them off to their rooms.

Dolphy helped me to my feet, taking my jacket, only to reveal to all, the giant, wet patch running the entire way down my back.

"Good heavens, Jim. Why are you so wet?" Delbert stepped forward, casting an inquiring glance.

"Don't ask." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jim! Dolphy! You're finally here."

The call sounded from the kitchen as Mom poked her head through the double doors, carrying a large, steaming pot of something that seemed to suddenly turn people's mouths into raging torrents of drool.

I grabbed Dolphy's hand and we stepped our way around the minefield of toys that lay scattered across the floor that had practically consumed the Doppler house. Following our noses, we made our way to the dinning room where a table fit for a king had been spread.

Mum placed the pot onto a mat on the table, brushing her hands on her apron. Her hair was tied back into a bun but in her work some of it had fallen down over her face.

She gave a sigh, glimpsing her hard work that spread out in front of her. It was obvious she'd spent all day in the Doppler's kitchen- as was also common when we had gatherings like this.

"Great work, Sarah! This all looks wonderful." Dolphy took her place at the table, followed by me.

I nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Thanks," Mom smiled, sitting across from us as started to dish up our servings while we waited for the remainder of the party to arrive.

"Good evening, all." Amelia with Delbert stepped into the room, nodding a tired head. "Cubs are all tucked away, now it is peace and quiet time for mommy and daddy. By the way, thank you so much for your help today, Sarah."

We ate, enjoying one another's company and telling stories of our happenings.

Then after dinner, we gathered around the fireplace, sipping hot mugs of cocoa and shared in more chatter.

Dolphy and I shared a couch meant for one, but with her propped on my lap and her legs hanging over its arms, we were comfortable.

She was poking her marshmallow with a teaspoon, trying to drown it only to have it bob back to the surface of her drink again. Then bored with that, she heaved a sigh, casting me a roll of the eyes as I suddenly realised Mom and Amelia were talking about kids again.

Dolphy was mouthing something to me, as if to be counting backwards... as though she knew what was coming next.

"5...4...3...2.."

"So, any thoughts on turning your dear old mother into a grandmother?" Right on cue, Amielia's directed question echoed across the room.

I coughed on my drink, blatantly avoiding spitting it all over my wife.

"Not anytime in the foreseeable future," she translated for me, casting them a sweet smile, though I knew that smile was the only thing that fought the cringe.

The women giggled, exchanging knowing glances.

"You'll change your mind one day."

And before we knew it, they went back to their chatter.

Chit-chat was never a favourite pastime of mine... especially now as Dolphy started tracing the lines of my face with her tea-spoon. She had a mischievous look in her eye that seemed to allure to the fact that she was happy to get right into the baby making business- minus the trouble of actually having one.

"Would you look at that! Jim, you really should come and see this!" Unfortunately, before I could think up an excuse for us to leave, Delbert's voice rang out across the lounge room.

I glanced around only to find him sitting perched at his telescope. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, hesitant to make the effort up the stairs to his perch.

A paw waved at me, beckoning me anyway.

"It's truly... mind boggling. Jim! Quick!"

Somehow managing to shuffle my way out from under Dolphy, I left the comfort of the couch and made my way up to Delbert who was now humming impatiently. He pointed at the telescope, eager for me to see what he was carrying on about.

The picture was blurry at first as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of space.

"What is it? I can't see anything."

"Keep looking," came his urgent reply. "You're looking at the drained black hole caused by the dead star Pelusa. You might recall."

Oh yes... that was a memory I was keen on forgetting.

It was the movement that caught my attention. The whisps of red that seemed to flow in and out of a dark patch of space... a patch so dark that I realised not even the light of the stars that surrounded it seemed to penetrate it. The whisps of red seemed to be coming from the dark patch. They circled around about each other, as if to gather together. Was this some sort of eye trick? Don't ask me how I knew this... but something told me these were intelligent forms. Intelligent forms of life? Well that, I wasn't sure.

"What are they?" I questioned the Doc, to which he responded with a curious shake of the head.

"The explanation completely eludes me, Jim. It is as though they are attempting to re-activate the dead Pelusa star."

I waved a hand at my wife. "Dolph, come see."

She joined me on the platform and I shuffled out of the way, allowing her to glimpse the phenomenon.

She'd barely let her eyes adjust before she pulled back so suddenly that I had to catch her before she fell off the platform.

Her eyes wide and her face stark with panic.

"Oh my, god," she whispered as though she was afraid that whatever the telescope was aimed at would hear her.

"Dolphy?"

She reeled and I did my best to steady her, guiding her to sit down on a step.

"Dolphy, what is it?"

"Good heavens. What is the matter?" Delbert reached for her shoulders but I put myself between them, drawing her into a protective hug.

Her hands clawed at my clothes as she dug her head into my chest, willing the images to leave her mind.

"Take me home, Jim. I need to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Dolphy barely said a word as I walked her home. He eyes were distant, her mind elsewhere. I couldn't seem to rid my head of the look she'd given me. The terror in her eyes. A look I only ever saw in her when I woke her from her nightmares.

Was this something she had seen in these dreams?

The moment we reached home, she stripped down to her evening gown and crawled into bed, hugging her knees tightly.

The room was warm but she seemed immensely cold.

"Are you going to be alright, Dolph?" I asked her, my concern visible on my face.

It took a lot to rattle that girl, so when she was concerned then that was good a reason for me to be concerned too.

I slid into the bed next to her, pulling her into another embrace.

"I don't know, Jim," she confessed, her voice vibrating into my chest. "Call me mad if you must but I just have a really bad feeling. I can't explain it... but something isn't right..."

"Whatever it is, it will show itself in due time. And when it does, I'll be right here to get you through it."

I kissed her, stroking her chin with my thumb, searching her for at least one little smile.

She eventually caved, heaving a heavy sigh and letting her eyes fall across the strands of hair that hung over my face.

"I know," she smiled, returning the favour. "I love you."

~*~

Monday... I was never a fan of Monday. It was a day that I had to get back to the realities and grind of everyday life.

But this Monday was different. This Monday, marked something special. And I had plans.

Getting up early and allowing Dolphy to sleep in, I crept across creaky floorboards to a kitchen that had also become my personal workspace.

Our apartment was pretty tight and especially with the trinkets my wife had a habit of collecting, I was cramped for space.

I heaved a yawn, dropping myself into a chair at the kitchen table while I waited for the coffee to brew. I was never really a morning person and as I glanced through the window at the dark outside, I could clearly see that not even the sun was a morning person. Was I really this nuts to be up this early?

"Eh," I said to no one but myself.

I had work to do before I headed out.

Grabbing my coffee, I rummaged through a pile of papers, eventually coming across what I was looking for, namely a brown, leather folder. The title 'Society of Antiquities' glinted in deep gold on the cover.

Yes... this was my job now. My official title was 'Relic liberator', though 'Treasure Hunter' sounded that much cooler.

And this Treasure Hunter had a tonne and a half of paperwork to catch up on.

I was never an office person either. Hell... I never even graduated high school.

This career had been awarded to me after I managed to evade the death sentence... long story... I'm sure it's written down somewhere in the history archives.

The new fraction had been opened up in the Academy, allowing for me to take on assignments in seeking out lost treasures and artefacts, left behind by a once booming piracy business.

People from all worlds would send me requests for my assistance. If you ask me, in all, it was a pretty cool job that sent me to all reaches of the Ethrium. And unlike my father, I was adamant on not leaving my family behind.

Flipping through my paperwork, I hadn't even realised that I'd placed my coffee down until it was too late and with a swift sweep of the hand it spilled all over the table.

"Oh, crap!" I gave a yelp, jumping up from the table and taking a dive for the towel on the sink.

Quickly wiping the papers down before the coffee soaked through them I came across one of Dolphy's sketchbooks. The coffee was already attacking it so flicking its pages, I blew on it hoping the stains wouldn't reach her drawings.

The rough sketch caught my eye and immediately made me double take.

I stopped in mid flick, going back to the page in question, my eyebrow rising at the spectacle before me. Because you see, the figure that displayed itself to me was me... spilling coffee on my paperwork.

"Huh?"

That was weird in itself. But it was when I turned the page that things suddenly got really weird.

It was a sketch of me looking up from Dolphy sketchbook as she trailed into the kitchen.

Dolphy gave a loud yawn, making me jump upright and proving the picture a matter of fact.

"Huh? What?" I could only exclaim to my surprise.

She stepped into the kitchen, wearing one of my shirts. Her hair was one messy tangle, a sure indicator of we'd gotten up to the night before.

She heaved a loud yawn, scratching her cheek and shuffling her way over to the sink. Taking the coffee she poured herself a cup, pulling a face.

"Ugh."

Then putting it down she shuffled over to the cupboard, reaching for the tin of cocoa sitting on the top shelf. The shirt rode up her legs and I couldn't help but notice she wasn't wearing any underwear.

The page on the sketchbook flipped... that exact pose that had just burned into my brain laying splayed across the page.

I dropped the book. "Ok... what... the....?"

"What?" She spun, the coffee suddenly kicking in.

I blinked, wiping my face, still not sure how to take that book.

"Were you up drawing all night?" I asked her, glimpsing the pencil smudged all over her hand as she gripped her cup.

"No." Dolphy gave me a confused stare, taking a seat at the table.

I slid her the sketchbook and watched her slowly file through its pages, her look of confusion maintaining itself upon her face.

"I don't remember drawing these." She frowned. "I don't even remember having this sketch book."

"They look like yours," I argued. "And not only that but I witnessed these events happen just now."

The girl just chuckled, her eyebrow rising like I was nuts.... though I couldn't blame her... I was already thinking it.

"You think I can draw the future, now?"

I blinked, realising how stupid I was beginning to sound and shook my head, forging a bemused smirk.

"Never mind."

Getting up from the table I drained what was left in my mug- which wasn't much- into the sink and headed for the shower. I passed Dolphy on my way out. She was gawking stupidly at the last picture she'd drawn.

"Nice butt," I grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning air was crisp and chilly so that every time I drew a breath, it sent an icy chill down my throat.

My breath was visible in the morning air and my nose and finger tips went immediately numb as I stepped outside and pulled on my coat and gloves.

I tugged at my boots, careful so as not to skid along down the tiny path that lead from our small townhouse.

I rounded the house to the back shed where my pride and joy waited, giving me a chilly hum as I checked up on her energy cells. She was fully charged and ready to fly.

Perfect.

As if to waken from a deep slumber, her sails rose, taking in the morning sunlight and glistening in a brilliant array of reds and golds not unlike a Montressor sunset.

Then slipping my boots into their correct compartments, I was off.

I had errands to do that morning and they needed to be done early before the markets closed. It was a holiday this particular day. The festival of mid-winter. So this meant that the markets were only open until noon.

I went about my business quickly, stopping for some final parts that I desperately needed for my latest project.

I was about to head back home when a stall caught my attention. It was a florist that I had never seen before. Was it new?

An old woman with steely eyes watched me as I stopped, my attention caught by a single rose that stood alone, dew on its petals twinkling in the sunlight.

The woman watched me silently as I carefully plucked it from its watery jug. Then handing it to her, she couldn't help but smile as she wrapped it up in a paper cone.

I made my purchase and she bit me farewell with a knowing smile and a happy holiday.

Slipping the rose safely in my pocket, I gathered up my surfer taking off for home.

By now the sun was high in the sky and the morning was beginning to warm up. I let the air flow off of my face, feeling the rush of weightlessness.

There was nothing like the feeling of flying.

It was like all of my cares were left back on the ground so there was only me and the sky.

I remembered when Dolphy had first arrived on Montressor and I'd attempted to teach her to fly. She was so terrified that she shook like a leaf in my arms but she was still so determined to put on a strong front.

I smiled at the memory, panning my board up and over an oncoming cliff face. The action was swift and smooth and I couldn't help but give a whooping yelp.

The landscape fell away to a river that lazily drifted through a valley, sluggish as it was still banked up with winter ice.

I came down over the river, following its icy trail and splashing at the occasional pockets of water that appeared in the ice.

I heard a rumble in the distance and then before I knew it the river and ground fell away from before me, the mist of the waterfall rising up to meet me in the face.

With the quick kick of my boot, I let my sail down, my board panning sideways down the waterfall. And for what seemed like countless seconds I freefell, the wind and the mist rushing through my clothes, face and hair.

And then: WOOOSHHH!

Just moment before I hit the sharps rocks below my surfer burst to life the sails lifting me up and away.

"WAAHHHOOOOO!"

I gave a scream, spiralling and windmilling in a crazy dance across the sky. I climbed the side of a cliff then in one mighty burst of sunlight, I was up and over, flying... twisting... climbing high only to let myself plummet toward the ground. Then panning right... panning left... Dodging and weaving...

I almost didn't even notice the rose slip from my pocket.

"Ahh!" I gave a yelp.

Suddenly shooting downward, I made a lunge, grabbing it and fixing myself only metres before hitting the ground.

I didn't even see the tree branch until it was too late.

Appearing out of nowhere, it wacked me in the face and knocked me clean off of my solar surfer...

~*~

"Oh, god! What happened to you?" Dolphy's look was one of shock horror as I stepped in the door, dropping my boots in the hallway and clutching my painful and bloody nose.

I plonked myself down on the couch, sticking my head back as she hurried to the freezer and grabbed me a bag of frozen peas.

Sitting on the couch just next to me, she carefully placed it down over my face.

"I take it your surf didn't go quite according to plan this time."

I gave a painful chuckle. My face felt scratched and raw. "Met a tree branch. Smashed up the surfer good this time. I had to walk the rest of the way home."

Dolphy couldn't help the amused smirk, dabbing a bleeding gash with a tissue. I let her fuss over me until my nose stopped bleeding. Then handing back the ice pack, I gave a snort, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. It had already begun to swell.

"Urgh." I heaved a sigh. "Just... great."

Dolphy beside me gave a hum as though her mind was elsewhere in thought.

I tilted my head, giving her a rise of an eyebrow so that she realised that she was thinking out loud again.

She shook her head, giving me a weird look.

"So I was looking at that sketchbook from this morning." She grabbed it from the table, flipping through its pages. "I don't know how to explain this but it's dated all wrong."

She pointed to the tops of the pages where in her own handwriting she'd recorded the date. They were a year ahead.

"So you got the year wrong." I nodded. "It can happen."

But she shook her head, blinking. "Jim, I have never seen this sketchbook in my life. I swear."

I grabbed the book from her hands, running my fingers down its hard, black cover. It didn't look much different to the regular ones she had laying about the house. But then again, who was I to know about this sort of thing?

"Where did you find it?" she asked me.

"In with my paperwork."

"Meaning that it could have come from the Academy?"

I gave her another rise of the eyebrow. "So you're sneaking into my office at work and drawing?"

"No!... well... I don't know, Jim. I'm really confused."

I gave a chuckle, placing the book back down on the coffee table before putting my feet up.

"Don't worry about it, Dolph. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonably explanation that will show itself in due time."

"Aren't you at least a little bit curious?"

I had to admit, I was very curious. "I'll have a look into it when I head back into the office tomorrow." I pulled her into a hug, kissing her head. "In the meantime, let's get ready. It's almost time for your surprise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dolph? Are you ready?" I waited impatiently at the base of the stairs, tapping a foot and casting the occasional glance at the wall clock.

"Almost!" came a muffled cry from the bedroom door as I heard the sounds of her staggering about the bedroom. "I can't find my earrings!"

"Try your bedside table!" I yelled back, again casting a glance at the clock and heaving a sigh.

I never really understood why it took so long for women to get dressed.

With a creek, the door came open and gripping the banister tightly, woman timidly came down the stairs.

I swear I had to double take. She looked like an angel!

She wore a green dress that seemed to make her eyes sparkle. It fell long down her legs but the split up the side and the low cut cleavage showed just enough skin to keep the onlooker's attention. The onlooker in this case being me.

"Woah....wow." My jaw dropped and I suddenly felt breathless and flustered as she took my arm. "You look amazing, Dolphy."

I hadn't felt this nervous since our wedding day!

"Thanks." Her eyelashes fluttered and her smile was so soft it could have split a man's heart in two. "You look dashing, Jim."

I heaved up a shy chuckle, catching myself acting like a teenager on his first date. She was my wife!

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Almost," I replied, suddenly remembering the final touch.

I located a box on the shelf where I'd hidden the rose and carefully drew it from its little paper cone.

"Just one more thing. This is for you."

"It's beautiful." She pressed it on her nose. "And it smells wonderful. Thank you."

I took her arm again, leading her out the front door to where a cart waiting to take us. I gave her a hand to her seat before handing the driver my instructions. And with a nod and the flick of the reins we were on our way.

Tonight was the festival of Mid-Winter. Traditionally, the town's people would be celebrating in the streets. Lots of party, music and drinking.

But this year was going to be a little different for us, a bit more exclusive- this case coming to light before Dolphy as we pulled up at the old dock.

My father's ship, with which I had inherited, lazily drifted, waiting for us patiently.  
Her name was Dainty and since our return from our last adventure to Treasure Planet, I'd spent my spare time rebuilding and upgrading every single piece of her.

Last year I had made a promise to Dolphy that by this year, I would be done and when I was finished, I would have a special surprise in store for her.

An orange, flickering glow seemed the only thing visible in the starlight as we slowly made our way up the dock, my hand covering Dolphy's eyes.

"Can I see yet?" she asked me, gripping my free hand tightly.

"Not yet."

Careful so as not to let her stumble, I led her up the ship ramp and onto the main deck where there I uncovered her eyes.

"Oh my!" Her hand immediately went to her mouth as she blinked, taking it all in.  
Lanterns hung from the ropes and candles lined the deck illuminating the night in a romantic aurora.

In the middle of the deck lay a single blanket lined with velvet cushions and a picnic basket containing a dinner for two.

"Do you like it?" I asked her.

"Oh Jim, I love it!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a warm embrace. "This is something from my dreams!"

I chuckled, leading her over to the blanket and sitting her down, pouring her a glass of wine. I took a seat just next to her, handing her the glass and kissing her irresistible, cherry lips.

We enjoyed the evening together, just Dolphy and me. Eating, chatting and watching the stars.

From our standpoint, we could see out over the town and heard the faint cries of cheer and party. And so when midnight came around, we had front row seats to the fireworks that exploded out into the night.

We danced under the fireworks, exchanging the whispers and embraces of lovers and then to top of an already perfect evening, it began to snow.

It became an evening that neither of us would forget but also the beginnings of greater things to come...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tuesday: the Monday of this particular week and time to get back to the daily grind.

I heaved a grunt as I staggered my way into my office, glimpsing the massive pile of paperwork on the desk. Either someone had been busy on the weekend or they just felt the need to pass the responsibility off to someone else.

Flopping into my chair, I heaved a weary sigh. I barely got the chance to open the first folder when my boss' sectary appeared at my office door.

"Good Morning, Jim."

I lifted my eyes from the paperwork, taking a sip of my coffee. "Nafa'tali, what brings you over to these parts?" I asked, despite already knowing the pile of folders in her arms was meant for me.

"We have a priority one investigation for you, Jim." The young alien lady smiled sweetly and gently placed the top folder down on the desk in front of me. "This particular mission is right up your alley, it'll get you out of the office for a while."

My spirits lifted. "Oh?"

"We have a missing naval ship and crew and some strange phenomena. You may or may not be aware, your astronomer friend Dr. Doppler reported to the agency some strange activity happening around the dead star Pelusa. This wasn't the first report we have received. In fact, we've been watching that star for a while and we sent out a crew to investigate." She took a breath. "Well, they disappeared. Simply vanished. We haven't heard from them in several days now. And so we need you and your team to go and find them."

I sat back in my chair, scratching my chin in thought. "Alright, sounds interesting. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. So you best wrap up things here and get home early. I expect you have a few preparations to take care of."

I shot up from my desk, grabbing my jacket and poured the remainder of my coffee into the pot plant.

"Aren't you going to look after your paperwork?" Nafa'tali shot me a puzzled glance, referring to what was already on my desk.

I took the folder from her hands, patting her on the shoulder. "You can make arrangements for someone to take care of that, right?" I grinned making a quick escape from the office.

* * *

"What are you doing home so early?" Dolphy poked her head out from her office alcove under the stairs as I stepped in the front door.

Shaking the snow from my shoulders, I ruffled my hair and took off my boots, flopping down on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

"Priority one mission came up, I leave tomorrow so I get the rest of today off to prepare."

Dolphy gave me an amused raise of the eyebrow. "I see you're working very hard with said preparations, don't let me disturb your work."

I chuckled, resting my head on a couch cushion before glimpsing the clock on the wall. "It's around about time for my break anyway. Fancy taking a break too and we can take business to the bedroom?" I winked.

Dolphy smirked, crossing her arms and leant on the staircase banister. "I have work to do. I have a stupid client who can't make up his mind on what he wants." She moaned, rolling her eyes and crunched her hands as if to strangle an invisible person.

"Ahh." I nodded. "Sound like a lot of fun."

Her face wasn't amused. "On second thought, a break sounds good to me."

* * *

"So where is your next mission off to anyway?"

I jumped, bashing my head on the lid of the wooden trunk and cursed.

"Sorry." My wife stood meekly behind me, watching me madly making last minute preparations for my next journey. The evening was well along and I'd barely started to get everything together… I got sidetracked.

Dolphy was already in her pjs and on her way up to bed.

"Pelusa," I said, continuing to rummage through my box. "It's a recovery mission. Turns out some sailors got lost."

It was the lack of an answer or acknowledgement that caused me to turn my head. She was staring at me, her face white and her mouth gaping open.

"You can't go there, Jim."

I stood up, "Why?"

"Because you know the dreams I've been having relate to that place. There is something… there. I won't let you go."

"Dolphy," I refuted. "It's a priority one assignment. I don't have a choice. Besides, nothing is going to happen."

"What if you disappear like the other sailors? Jim, you need to listen to me. I don't know what it is, but I don't want you to go. It's too dangerous."

I scoffed. "Says who? A bunch of stupid dreams you've been having." It was out before I could think and I couldn't take it back.

My wife pulled back at the figurative slap in the face. I didn't blame her… I knew the effect these nightmares were having on her.

"Dolphy." I quickly grasped her arm. "That's not what I mea-"

But she pulled from my grip, stomping up the stairs, her only reply being the slam of the bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

I always figured we had a comfortable couch; after all, we'd spent a lot of money on it. It wasn't too big but what it lacked in size it made up for in the giant comfy cushions that one would easily lose themselves in. That was one of the reasons why we picked it, it was fun.

But on this particular night, as the sleepless hours ticked by assisted by the loud chimes of the wall clock, that couch gradually became less and less comfortable. I'm not sure what time I finally managed to drift off to sleep, it was quite possibly somewhere between the three and four o'clock chimes, but what sleep I did get felt like only a few seconds.

I snapped awake at the loud thump and suddenly realised it was sunrise and I was not alone. Squinting in the morning sunlight, I heaved a yawn and wiped away sleep filled eyes. My pillow was wet with drool… which only happens when I fall asleep on the couch.

Dolphy stood before me, a hand neatly resting on her hip and a determined stare in her eyes. By her side were two neatly packed suitcases.

"Uhhhh," my voice croaked.

"I'm going with you," correctly understanding my groan to be a 'what's going on?', she growled. "I don't want to lose you to those… creatures."

I swallowed, my throat feeling dry and raspy, I must have been snoring again… yet another symptom of sleeping on the couch. "You won't lose me. I'll be fine."

"Then you won't object to my coming along."

"What about your commissions?" I sat up.

"They can wait," her statement was a-matter-of-factly and therefore an argument ender, her mind was made up, there would be no swaying her.

Then again, it wasn't like I didn't want her to come along. Far from it in fact, a few weeks in space tended to get lonely.

I gave her a nod. "Alright. Since you put it that way."

* * *

Two days later and we were flying on open sails to the dead star. Dainty with her complete overhaul, was now the fastest ship in the fleet which we made full use of in gaining valuable lost ground.

The evening breeze was crisp as I stepped up onto the main deck which, with the exception the night watchmen, was mostly empty. The loud wails of sailors singing and laughing in the galley drifted through the night only to be drowned out by the hum of Dainty's engine as she worked hard at getting us through the ethrium.

I spied Dolphy's figure standing on the rail behind the wheel, mindlessly gazing out at the passing stars. She didn't even notice my approach until I put my arms around her, making her jump.

"Aren't you cold?" I questioned, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Freezing," she admitted, not taking her eyes away from the dark spot on the horizon.

She'd hardly spoken our entire trip so far. She was worried, and admittedly, it had me worried too. It was hard to see her like this. I went to reassure her, as I had times before when I noticed the glint of a silver chain hanging from her neck and followed it to a small silver pendant I hadn't seen her wear before.

I pulled the pendant from her neck to gain a better look, feeling the strangely soft metal between my fingers. It was a pretty little symbol of two dolphins protecting or guarding a blue and green jewel that sat between them.

"Where did you get this?" I inquired curiously.

"I found it in an old antique store while I was shopping with your mother a few months ago," she replied.

"Hmmm," I frowned at the jewel, it looked almost ancient. And apart from the fact that the type of stone was something I had never seen before, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew that symbol.

* * *

It wasn't until much later that evening that things started to get strange. The sound of footsteps outside my door brought me from my dreamless sleep. Figuring it was most likely the night watchman, I didn't bother to open my eyes until it soon dawned on me that those footsteps sounded light and close together, as though they were being made by a small child and not the hefty stride of a sailor on duty. My mind snapped awake and I sat up carefully in the moonlight that barely penetrated the porthole of my cabin.

Gently casting Dolphy's arm aside from my hip, I slipped from the sheets and struggled my way into my pants as I half hopped half dressed across to the cabin door.

Opening it just a crack, I spied the small figure of a child quietly making her way across the deck. She looked about ten years old and wore clothes that were ragged and worn and then over top of them a jacket that looked as though it would have better fit a teenager. In one hand she held a loaf of bread which she chewed on haphazardly. It was obvious, she was a stowaway.

She didn't even notice my silent approach until she spotted my shadow looming over her. The young girl immediately spun and let out a scream. She went to flee from her location atop a crate but I was too quick for her and immediately grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

The girl struggled under my grip and dropped her bread. "Please!" she cried through a mouthful of food. "I was hungry! I haven't eaten for days!" Two wide, blue-green eyes stared up at me.

"What's going on?" a groggy Dolphy stepped from cabin wearing one of my navy jackets.

I spun at her approach but it was the girl's reaction that caused the most alarm as just as I thought her eyes couldn't get any wider, they did. She gasped, her jaw dropping and her legs immediately going weak. I thought she was going to pass out, so I let her go, going to hold her up by the shoulders but she struggled from my grip and quickly dashed over to Dolphy, throwing herself into a hug.

"Its you! Its you!" she wailed, her eyes suddenly awash with tears.

"Woah!" Not surprisingly, Dolphy reeled staggering backwards. "What the-?"

"Hey!" I quickly intervened, prying the kid from my wife. "What do you think you're doing? Where did you come from?"

The hysterical child stopped struggling in my arms, calming herself down. She took in a deep breath, as if to expect us not to believe what would come from her mouth next.

"My name is Alicia I came from the future. You're my mom and dad."


End file.
